


Sucking it

by Saiyurithecutie



Series: human au [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blowjobs, Human AU, Humor, Other, there's a dick, trans jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurithecutie/pseuds/Saiyurithecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short oneshot of sexy cuteness. ( It's a trans headcanon,  I'm sorry if you're offended by me giving Jasper a dick.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking it

Jasper moaned louder as Peridot continued to suck. She hadn’t expected it to feel this good. Masterbation was horrible when compared to this. She looked down to see the short blonde gently bobbing up and down on the length. There were loud suction noises and the sound of Peri trying to catch her breath. It was obvious that Peridot either didn’t do this often or that she wasn’t that good, but it didn’t really matter because this was Jasper’s first time having someone get her off and she found herself to be extremely sensitive.

As Peri positioned herself further in and sucked more diligently, Jasper could feel herself getting close. When she was at her limit, she pulled back and grabbed her cock, letting it squirt out onto her own stomach. That had felt amazing and it took a moment for her to see straight again. With gasping breaths, Jasper looked over to Peridot, who was already settling herself back into a more comfortable position, but her eyes were still glued to Jasper’s anatomy.

It was shocking for Jasper to see Peri looking so interested. She had always known Peridot to be a full-fledged lesbian, so seeing her staring at a cock with such intrigue was strange. 

“So…you, um, you’re not a lesbian or something?” Jasper spoke, to ease the quiet, as she grabbed a tissue to clean up.

“Not every lesbian is disgusted by penises,” Peridot answered with embarrassment as she shuffled back on the bed to lean against the headboard.

“Oh.”

Jasper couldn’t think of anything else to say, so after throwing away the dirty tissue and pulling back up her pants, she joined Peri on the bed. There was a minute of silence as they shared glances. Then Peridot spoke up, trying to sound causal.

“Are you planning on getting the surgery…or are you going to keep it?”

Jasper furrowed her brow, “What? Why’s that your business?”

Peridot scooted slightly away from her, terrified by the sudden change in mood. She scrambled to think of what to say.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I just think your penis is nice, that’s all. I, I would miss…it?”

Not being able to hold back a laugh, Jasper covered her mouth and let out a few giggles before speaking.

“You like my dick that much? What makes you think you’re even gonna see it again, babe?”

Peridot’s cheeks grew flushed with redness as she sat there, stalk-still.

Jasper continued to laugh, “Wow, you’re really something, Peri.”

As Peridot puffed up in aggravation, Jasper just leaned over with a smirk and whispered, “You wanna suck it again?”


End file.
